


Rise and Shine

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [27]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul wears Mal's shirt to breakfast, and Mal adores him for it.
Relationships: Mal Evans/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Kudos: 26





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Maybe some fluffy McEvans? Paul wearing Mal's T-Shirt!"

Mal busied himself in the kitchen as he waited for Paul to wake up. He wanted to make sure Paul had a big, healthy breakfast to wake up to—no matter how much Paul would later complain about it. Every time Paul spent the night Mal rose early to cook for him, and every time, Paul insisted that Mal shouldn’t have gone to the trouble.

Still, Mal had no intention of stopping. It made him too happy to hear the satisfied hums and see the adorable smiles as Paul eagerly devoured his meal.

Speaking of adorable, Paul padded into the kitchen barefoot, rubbing his eyes. “Mornin’,” he yawned, smiling at Mal.

“Good morning, yourself,” Mal said, already dishing out a plate of food and carrying it to the table—but he paused when he got a better look at Paul. “Is that my shirt?”

Paul shrugged. “Yeah. Is that alright?”

“Of course, it is,” Mal said without giving it a second thought. What’s his was Paul’s. He only became surer of his answer when he looked closer at the way the shirt fell over Paul’s body, hanging loosely over his torso and extending halfway down his bare thighs.

“Well, you don’t have to stare so much,” Paul teased, grabbing the hem at the bottom and nervously wrapping his hands in it.

“If you don’t want me to stare, then don’t look so good,” Mal said, gesturing for Paul to sit and eat.

“Guess you’ll be staring for our whole lives, then,” Paul winked as he took a seat. “And didn’t I tell you to stop making me food?” Paul waved his fork disapprovingly.

“You did.”

“And?”

“I ignored you.”

Paul sighed. “Such a kind boyfriend I have,” he said sarcastically, but his smile was genuine. “But Mal, you’ve really gotta stop doing so much for me. When will I ever get to do anything for you?”

As Mal gazed at Paul sitting in his flat, wearing his clothes after spending the night holding each other close and talking for hours in his bed, it warmed Mal’s heart. He wrapped his arms around Paul’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “You’ve already done more than you’ll ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Mal! Honestly, I didn't really know much about Mal at all, but after learning a bit about him to write this, he sounds like such an absolutely lovely person! I still didn't find all too much info on him, so if anyone has tips on characterization for me for the future, let me know!


End file.
